


doesn’t this have a name (isn’t it love?)

by MulaSaWala



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Requited Love, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: Heaven™ was not a dating service. At best, it was dating service adjacent. Mostly, it was a service for people who wanted to settle with someone, ‘settle’ being the operative word. No, it wasn’t necessarily the love of their life, but with Heaven™, they could find someone they could be happy with, who wanted the same things. Someone they could grow old with.Almost diametrically opposite of Heaven™ was Hell Inc. Because of course. Hell Inc. was Grindr for all genders, Tinder without the sleaze. It was the safest hookup app in the market, free to use and always would be. Mostly because Hell Inc. was selling any and all marketing data that they could get from their users, but who wasn’t these days?Of course, it was only fitting that these two worked out of the same building.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	doesn’t this have a name (isn’t it love?)

Heaven™ was not a dating service.

At best, it was a dating service adjacent. Mostly, it was a service for people who wanted to settle with someone, ‘settle’ being the operative word. No, it wasn’t necessarily the love of their life, but with Heaven™, they could find someone they could be happy with, who wanted the same things. Someone they could grow old with. 

There were several of these dating services, with varying levels of success, but Heaven™ was the biggest one of all. The appeal of Heaven™ was that they had a system that relied on “the personal touch”. Instead of using an algorithm to find you a match, if you chose their service, you would be matched to another person by an actual human agent who had interviewed you at length.

Almost diametrically opposite of Heaven™ was Hell Inc. Because of course. Hell Inc. was Grindr for all genders, Tinder without the sleaze. It was the safest hookup app in the market, free to use and always would be. Mostly because Hell Inc. was selling any and all marketing data that they could get from their users, but who wasn’t these days?

Of course, it was only fitting that these two worked out of the same building.


End file.
